


The Summer That Started It All (a Jeffmads fanfic)

by symphony_of_fandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony_of_fandoms/pseuds/symphony_of_fandoms
Summary: The summer before high school has arrived. Parents have already signed their children up for various camps. James Madison Jr. is one of those kids. His introverted personality has led him to dread attending camp. He has already concluded that he will not be putting himself out there to make new friends. However, will the first person he meets at camp change his mindset?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any errors I've made! In other words, I accept constructive criticism!
> 
> Sorry if this is poorly written. I know my writing is not the strongest nor the best.
> 
> Also, I know the title is super cringy. I'm terrible at coming up with titles.

It was the summer before high school started for James Madison Jr. Two more weeks left of the break, to be exact. Typically, in these last few weeks, James would be sitting at home. His head buried in various books, and every so often watching his younger siblings. However, this summer was different. This decision wasn't necessarily done on his own free will, more so on that of his parents, James Madison Sr. and Eleanor Madison. They knew their son was extremely introverted, only having very few friends and barely making an effort to be more social with his peers. And so, in an attempt to get James more focused on the social aspect of life, they signed him up for one of the most popular camps in southern Virginia. Camp Potomac. The camp was like any typical sleep away one. Different sections of the grounds belonged to different age groups, and, from that group, genders were then separated. However, everyone in the same age group would perform various activities to encourage building up certain traits in a person. Whether it be leadership, teamwork, cooperation, and so on.

As soon as James was told this news his reaction was far from enthusiastic. He loved his parents dearly but absolutely hated when they tried to get him to be more interactive with others. They just did not seem to understand that he found comfort in books, not people. However, he was later told his friend Dolley would be attending as well. That changed James' mindset to believe that the camp may be tolerable.

James and Dolley go way back. More along the lines of five years ago. Both had been placed in the same third-grade class, where they did not initially hit it off, but slowly came to realize their opposing traits worked well together. James was timid, introverted, and reserved. Dolley was practically the polar opposite, being eccentric, bubbly, and full of energy. Each of their qualities balancing out the other's. Dolley was the most wonderful friend James could have asked for, and he was glad to hear she would be accompanying him during camp. At least then he wouldn't be completely alone for the next two weeks, counselors trying to force him to make new friends. Friends he would continuously refuse to make.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I can't come up with good chapter titles. 
> 
> Sorry, the chapter is so short. It'll be around this length for all of the other chapters too so I'm sorry if you guys don't like short chapters, heh. 
> 
> Lastly, sorry if I'm doing a terrible job with the character's personalities. I'm trying.

“James, please tell me you’re getting your belongings packed by now?” His mother called out in an impatient tone from downstairs. Eleanor typically did not become short with any of her children, her nature being kind and understanding. However, James had weeks to begin packing for camp. Yet, the quiet boy was packing at the last possible minute, something he rarely did unless truly distasting where he was headed. 

 

“I am, mother. I promise, I’m almost finished,” James quietly responded, his tone lacking any emotion, as he did not wish to upset his mother with a snarky attitude of any kind. Either way, it was not in his willpower to be so rude to either of his parents. 

 

Eleanor sighed and shook her head, “Alright, but Dolley is probably waiting for us now, so if you could please hurry up that would be-” she was cut off by the sound of her son’s footsteps softly, yet quickly, coming down the stairs. 

 

“Well it must be a good thing I’m all ready now,” James said with a small smile.

 

His mother smiled back and ruffled his hair playfully, “Let’s head out to the car then.” 

 

She made her way over to the front door, James in tow, and slipped on her shoes. James putting on his as well. 

“Before we go, are you sure you have everything?”

 

“Yes, mom. I checked off every single item on that list and quickly went over it again before you called out to me for the second time to come down,” he reassured. 

 

His mother nodded, “Great. And I made sure to pack all your medicine, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

 

“I know, mom...you’ve already reassured me a thousand times that you got every prescription I need all packed up,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

 

Ignoring her son’s remark, she smiled and opened up the door to the mild July weather. It was hot but the countryside breeze made the heat tolerable. James walked out, his mom quickly grabbing his sleeping bag, as it almost started to drag on the ground. James’ stature was not the best for carrying many items. 

Once closing the door, Eleanor pulled out her keys and unlocked the car. Her son immediately headed for the trunk, throwing his belongings inside, including the sleeping bag which he took back from his mother. He then hopped into the seat behind the passengers, since he wanted to make talking easier with Dolley. His mother got into the driver’s seat, started the car, pulled out of their long driveway, and headed down the country road to Dolley’s house. 

James did not mind living out in the country. He quite enjoyed the peaceful environment and beautiful scenery. Still, he did dislike the vast distance between each house. He let out a soft sigh and looked out the window, seeing the various green farmland and hills fly by. Thoughts of worrying filled his head of his mother beginning to ask him questions about his feelings on heading to his first sleepaway camp. However, she just turned on the radio to a news station and listened in content silence. James assumed she probably knew he did not want to be bothered and was grateful for that. 

Twenty minutes later and the mother and son were pulling up into a driveway. James looked around to see if he could spot his best friend waiting, but came to the conclusion that she was probably waiting inside. 

His mother parked the car and turned back to look at her son,

 

“Do you mind going up and getting her?” she asked kindly.

 

James shook his head and got out of the car, going up to the door and ringing the doorbell. 

The shuffling of feet could be heard from inside and soon the door swung wide open and he was attacked into a hug by a bubbly, young girl.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is accepted. 
> 
> Yeah, I suck at writing.

“Jemmy!” the girl called out excitedly, squeezing the small boy in a hug. The name she had spoken being one of a few nicknames James had gotten from both his family and friends, though mainly Dolley.

James had gotten some wind knocked out of him, his lungs not being exceptional. He wanted to smile and show his excitement at the sight of his best friend but was instead put into a coughing fit. 

Dolley immediately pulled back, once James started to cough. A concerned and worried look came to mask her face. One very different from the cheerful look she previously had. James caught a quick glance at her face and knew she was about to start asking questions. Resulting in him giving a quick shake of the head and letting himself cough as much as he needed to, his throat becoming dry as he finally was able to compose himself moments later. He cleared his throat and gave a small smile to his friend. However, the concern did not leave her face and she softly asked,

“Are you alright? That was quite a fit you had there..”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he responded in a quiet tone, hoping the weariness he felt did not show in his voice. 

 

Dolley nodded, looking down a bit in what appeared to be guilt, “I’m sorry for causing it..”

 

James placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head to give her a kind look, “Hey, don’t worry about it. I assure you I’m fine. It’s not like that was my first ever fit,” he joked, laughing softly. 

 

“Alright, if you say sooo,” she looked back up at him, smiling softly. “I’ve missed seeing you, Jemmy.”

 

“As have I. It’s not my fault you’ve been so dang busy though!” he teased. 

 

Dolley playfully pushed him, “Oh shut it! It’s not my fault my parents planned so many trips!”

 

James raised an eyebrow, “Complaining about going on vacation, I see? Hm, that’s something I never thought I would hear anyone do.” He laughed, seeing Dolley’s obvious frustration at losing the friendly argument. 

 

“I wasn’t-! I didn’t-! Ugh...sometimes I hate you, James,” she crossed her arms in a huff. 

 

“You just hate to love me, hm?” he playfully asked, making his way over to pick up a few of her bags that were sitting by the front door of the house.

 

Dolley just rolled her eyes, saying nothing in response, as she followed behind and grabbed her largest bag. James picked up the two smaller ones, and after shutting the front door they headed over to the car. 

James opened up the trunk and they both placed her luggage inside before getting into the back seats of the car. Once everyone was in, Mrs. Madison started the car up and pulled back onto the main road.

“It’s lovely to see you again, Dolley,” James’ mother kindly said, smiling softly.

 

“You too, Mrs. Madison! I’m really glad I was given the opportunity to join James at this camp!”

 

“As am I. And James seemed quite excited at the news as well!” his mother chimed.

 

James said nothing in response, his face gaining a slight red tint. 

 

“Aww, how sweet! I’m glad you were as excited as I was, James!” Dolley teased, knowing full well how he disliked being forced to go to this camp through a thread of text messages she got from him when he was first told the plan. James just rolled his eyes, his mother laughing and shaking her head some as she turned her main focus onto the road; leaving the two kids to talk amongst themselves.

A few minutes of silence passed among the children before it was broken by a simple question.

“So..are you actually excited about going to this camp?” James asked curiously.

 

“Well...I mean, I get to spend a full two weeks with you. So yeah, I would say I’m pretty happy about that,” she smiled.

 

“Yeah, I suppose spending two weeks with you won’t be the  _ worst _ thing ever,” he teased, snickering.

 

“Mhm, because I’m just  _ that _ intolerable. Must be why we’ve been friends for an ongoing of five, almost six, years now,” she said sarcastically, smiling.

 

“No, but in all seriousness, I am really glad to have you with me,” he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with kind eyes. 

 

Dolley could not help but blush, as much as she did not want to. Her bashful gaze falling to her feet, before quickly looking back up at James.

 

“Yeah, while everyone is out trying to make friends, we’ll already be the best duo out of the entire camp!” she proclaimed.

 

James had noticed Dolley’s slight blush but disregarded it, not thinking it to be a big deal, as he laughed at what she had just said, “You know we won’t be the only best friends coming to camp together, right?”

 

“I know! But my belief still stands,” she beamed, “Nothing can compare or break the all-powerful Dolley and James duo!” she said enthusiastically. Dolley reached over to take her best friend’s hand, lifting them up and giving their hands a strong shake, as if to officially deem her claim to be the truth. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You simply must meet Thomas, Thomas!

The ride to camp was approximately two and a half hours. Making James even more grateful to have Dolley along for the ride. Without her, he knew the ride would have felt ages long. Although, that would not have been the worst outcome ever, as he still dreaded going to Camp Potomac. However, the time spent with Dolley was far better than being in the car with only his mother. They talked for hours on end. Well, mostly Dolley. At James’ curiosity, the bubbly girl went on and on about the trips her parents had taken with her. James made a few comments here and there but mainly enjoyed listening to all the stories Dolley had to share. He was never much of a talker, and he did not really have anything interesting, in his own life, to discuss. His friend did not seem to mind. She knew James rather listen than be pressed to talk about his own life. The smaller boy appreciated that. Either way, Dolley was always the one to bring a certain spark to any conversation.

Before the children knew it they were pulling up to campgrounds. They were just in the middle of a thumb war, James’ thumb being obviously overpowered by his opponents when his mother broke their concentration.

“Well, it appears we’re here!” she stated cheerfully, quickly glancing back at the two who had now turned their attention to the windows.

 

“Ew,” was all James could muster. His heart sunk, he truly rather spend two weeks driving around with Dolley than hiking up hills coated in mud.

 

“Oh, come on! It’s not _that_ bad!” Dolley chimed in, her finger pointing to something in the distant trees, “I’m pretty sure I can even spot a zip-line from here!”

 

“I have a fear of heights, Dolley. You know that!”

 

James’ friend sighed, rolling her eyes, and turning to look at him, “You have a fear of _everything_ , Jem. If we have the chance to go on that zip-line, I’m taking you with me.”

 

“I better prepare my death wish then,” he mumbled, crossing his arms, and letting his gaze fall to the moving ground.

       

Eleanor drove down to the area of cabins where the older age group would be staying. No one spoke as the small group made their way down the narrow road. Dolley was humming lightly to herself, looking at all the designated areas for different activities. Her excitement rose at the sight of a pool, canoes, and an archery field. James, on the other hand, had slumped down in his seat, he looked up every so often to see what they were passing but nothing got him to be remotely enthusiastic. All he could think about was how much they would have to walk to get to each activity. He let out a soft sigh, and soon his mother pulled into an area named _Carver’s_ _Cove_ , as seen by a sign nailed to a tree. The names given to certain parts of the camp were apparently related to figures in History.

His mother pulled into a self-made parking space that rested between two trees, turning the ignition off. The group got out of the car and proceeded to a small table in front of the nearest cabin, the one that seemed to be for the male counselors. At the table sat a man, no older than his early twenties. He smiled at the approaching group before organizing the papers sitting on the table, preparing himself to quickly check in the new campers.

 

“Ah, hello! Welcome to Camp Potomac. I’m head counselor Drew,” the young man smiled brightly at the newcomers, “May I have your children’s names please so that I can make sure they're on the list?” he politely asked James’ mother.

 

“Yes, I have with me James Madison and Dolley Payne.”

 

Drew scanned his list, checking off the box next to James’ name and then Dolley.

“Well, great! They’re both on here! Now we have guys and girls in separate cabins. So you, young lady, can head over to cabin three and place your belongings inside. And you can place your belongings in cabin ten,” he directed kindly, pointing over to where Dolley’s cabin was first and then James’.

“After you two are settled in, feel free to roam around this common area before dinner. And I’m sure you’re both aware to not wander off into the forest or anything of the sorts?” he asked, making James feel he was being treated as a kid, which he already felt like most of the time.

However, he just gave a small nod in understanding, taking hold of Dolley’s arm and leading her back towards the car before she could ask the counselor any questions that would become ongoing. Mrs. Madison thanked Drew and followed behind the kids.

 

“Hey, you know I was about to ask Counselor Drew some questions!” Dolley pulled her arm from James’ grasp, frustration clearly evident.

 

“I know. And you can ask him all the question you’d like later. I don’t know about you, but I just want to get my luggage into the cabin,” he shrugged, opening up the trunk as they had approached it.

 

Dolley sighed, “Whatever…” she mumbled. Changing topics, her voice gained a glum tone, “It sucks that our cabins are so far from one another.”

 

“Yeah..one of the many perks to having a friend of the opposite gender,” he said sarcastically, sighing. “I’m sure we won’t be separated for too long though.”

 

“And maybe the slight separation will give you a chance to make new friendsss.”

 

“Nope. Not happening,” he said without hesitation. “Though, I thought we were supposed to be some unbreakable duo? Now you want me to go out and make friends? Seems quite contradictory.”

 

“Oh, hush. Just because you’re my best friend in the entire world, doesn’t mean I never want you to make new friends! I think it would be good for you to make some new buddies!”

 

James rolled his eyes, “You’re sounding like my mother, my gosh..”

 

“Hey, I’m just saying,” she put her arms up to emphasize merely stating her opinion.

 

The conversation seemed to end there, and they finally pulled their bags out of the trunk. His mom noticed that they were now ready to head to the cabins and removed herself from a small conversation she was having with some other camper’s parent.

 

“It seems you’re all ready to get settled in now?” she asked both Dolley and James.

 

Of course, Dolley was the first to answer, “Yep! Thanks again for the ride, Mrs. Madison,” she smiled and gave her a hug before picking up her bags and whispering over to James, “I’m going to go head up to my cabin now. I’ll see you in a few!” With that, she headed off.

 

Eleanor turned her attention over to her son, “Before I say goodbye, I just wanted to let you know that I gave your medicine to one of the counselors. So for breakfast and dinner, they’ll require everyone who has medication to go up and take it.”

 

“Alright..got it,” her son quietly responded, feeling babied again.

 

“I love you so much, honey. And I’m sure you’ll soon start to enjoy this camp,” she smiled warmly and pulled James into a hug before smothering his face with kisses.

 

“Gah! Mom, please stop..”

 

Eleanor pulled away and looked her son in the eye, “I love you,” she repeated.

 

“I love you too, mom,” James said, knowing she wanted to hear that, which was the reason she repeated herself.

 

“Well, I guess I should head out now. Have fun,” she gave him one last kiss on the cheek and smiled before getting into the car.

James smiled back and gave a small wave as she pulled out to leave.

 

Picking up his bags, the tiny framed boy started to slowly make his way to the opposite end of the area. He struggled a bit but was able to manage for the most part. James was approaching his cabin, believing that he was going to make it fine. Despite that belief, his judgment had been too quick. The baggage covered up some of the trail in front of him. Due to that, he missed seeing a fairly large rock causing him to stumble and then fall from the weight of his luggage. Fortunately, James was not hurt, just a little dirty and scratched. He sighed out in frustration and stood up, brushing himself off before starting to pick up his fallen bags.

 

James was about to sling a bag on to his shoulder when an unfamiliar voice asked, “Need any help?”

 

The voice wasn’t necessarily warm and inviting. It seemed more annoyed than anything, a slight southern accent revealing itself.

 

James did not understand any reason for this person to be bothered by him and responded with a quiet, “No. I’m fine,” his gaze kept down until the stranger spoke again.

 

“Mhm. Because I little twig like you is perfectly fine carrying all that,” the unknown boy teased. However, it appeared that the teasing was playful, not rude.

 

At that James rolled his eyes and looked up at the boy, easily taken aback by his striking looks. The boy seemed to be around James’ age. He was tall, about six foot, which towered over James’ meager five foot four stature. His eyes were encaptivating, dark like the Earth's rich soil. His hair was a beautiful mess of ebony curls, which was all complimented by his warm, chestnut skin tone.

The tall boy pushed himself from the cabin doorframe and walked over to James, casually picking up one of the fallen bags. Completely disregarding that James told him he was fine.

“I’m assuming you’re in cabin ten with me?”

 

James slowly nodded, being pushed out from his thoughts on the boy’s perfect features. He then proceeded to pick up the rest of his belongings, “Uh, yeah.”

 

“Cool,” was all the other boy said before heading back to the cabin, James following behind.

 

“So, uh, what’s your name?” James asked. It was not his goal to start up small talk but thought it courteous to at least ask his name. The boy reached the door and opened it, letting James head in first.

 

As James headed inside, the boy answered his question with a small smile,

“Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on chapter four now.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this blah fanfic so far.


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on if this fic will be continued.

Heyooo. So I'm still alive (kind of). Anyways, I just wanted to say that I have yet to give up on this fic! I know most of you probably don't care but I thought I would let you know. :p School has just been a bitch and I'm lazy when it comes to exposition. I really do hope to continue this though! Also, please let me know if you have any writing critiques for me! I feel like my writing is really shitty but I need to know what to improve on. So, back to the fic, I don't know when it will next be updated but hopefully soon! I'm currently on spring break so I now have the free time! That's all! Thanks to anyone who has stuck around. <3 


End file.
